Transparant
by BlackPearl08
Summary: Luhan adalah anak populer yang memiliki banyak 'teman' dan penggemar. Sehun adalah anak dari klub fotografi yang mengaguminya dari jauh. Suatu hari, Sehun diberitakan meninggal. Tapi anehnya, Luhan bertemu dengan seseorang yang mirip dengan Sehun yang ternyata adalah roh pemuda itu! Bad Summary. HunHan. GS. RnR? DLDR!


"Lay-_ah_~ Coba lihat foto ini, bagus sekali," ucap seorang gadis bertubuh mungil dan berambut pirang di depan sebuah foto langit di musim dingin dengan ranting-ranting pohon yang dipenuhi salju di sisi kiri dan kanannya. Tepat di bawah foto itu, tertulis dengan _hangul_ nama dari sang fotografer, 'Oh Sehun'.

Gadis berambut hitam lurus yang dipanggil Lay tadi menoleh lalu tersenyum manis. "Kau benar! Kesannya simpel tapi sangat indah, seperti dirimu, Lu," candanya sambil tertawa renyah. Luhan—gadis mungil dan berambut pirang itu—hanya merenggut sebentar lalu ikut tertawa bersama Lay.

Dikejauhan, seorang namja bermata sipit dan berambut coklat klimis menatap mereka berdua dari jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh. Tak lama ia tersenyum kecil dan berbalik—meninggalkan kerumunan siswa-siswi di koridor SM High School yang tengah mengadakan pameran foto.

'_Dia memuji fotoku._'

.

.

.

**I present this fanfiction for Tia Eonnie :)**

**Transparant © BlackPearl08**

**Toumei na Sekai © Hiro Fujiwara**

**HunHan**

**Warning: Genderswitch, AU, School Life, Chara death, etc.**

.

.

.

Happy reading! \(^_^)/

"Hei! Kau sudah dengar? Oh Sehun dari kelas 2-2 meninggal!"

Luhan menoleh ke belakang saat mendengar salah satu teman sekelasnya berbicara dengan suara yang cukup keras dengan teman sebangkunya. Ia mengernyitkan dahi, bingung.

"Siapa Oh Sehun?" sahut suara lain dari teman sekelas Luhan.

_Oh Sehun..._. Gadis manis itu meletakkan telunjuknya di dagu dan berfikir keras. _Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu_.

Disaat ia sedang larut dalam pikirannya, sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya pelan. Sangat pelan, tetapi menimbulkan efek yang besar bagi Luhan.

"HUWAAH!" teriak gadis yang sering disapa '_Xiao Lu_' itu. Saking kagetnya, ia jatuh dari kursinya dan dengan mulus mendarat di lantai kelas yang dingin. Luhan segera berdiri dan membungkuk minta maaf saat menyadari perhatian seluruh siswa di kelas mengarah padanya.

Setelah yakin sudah tidak ada yang memperhatikan, Luhan segera berbalik dan menatap kesal pada Lay yang memasang wajah datar andalannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" hardiknya saat menemukan sang pelaku yang mengagetkannya.

Lay menghela nafas pelan. "Aku hanya ingin menyapamu, Lu. Kau saja yang berlebihan sampai berteriak seperti itu," jawabnya acuh tak acuh. Luhan menatapnya kesal dengan bibir _pouty_ imutnya. "Aku sedang berfikir, Xing Xing~" rajuknya. Lay yang melihat itu hanya tertawa pelan dan menepuk bangku sebelahnya yang tadi diduduki oleh Luhan—menyuruhnya untuk duduk. Tanpa disuruh dua kali Luhan langsung menempatkan bokongnya di atas permukaan kayu datar itu.

"Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Lay memulai pembicaraan. Luhan segera menoleh dengan cepat pada Lay yang malah membuat si gadis ber-_dimple_ itu harus mengelus dadanya pelan karena kaget.

"Kau tahu Oh Sehun?" tanya Luhan dengan pelan sedikit berbisik. Lay mengernyitkan dahinya lalu mengangguk pelan. "Memangnya kenapa?" tanya balik Lay.

Luhan memasang wajah sedihnya yang malah terlihat semakin imut. "Kudengar dia meninggal. Karena apa?" tanyanya lagi.

Lay ikut memasang wajah sedihnya. "Kudengar dari Joonmyun _gege_ dia meninggal karena penyakit jantung," jawab Lay. Luhan yang mendengar itu matanya semakin berkaca-kaca. "_M-Mwo_?"

Lay tersenyum kecil. Ia mengerti sahabatnya ini berhati lembut. Perlahan, ia mengelus rambut bergelombang pirang itu lembut. "Ssshh... Uljimayo. Kau mau ke rumahnya?" Tawaran Lay langsung membuat Luhan mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi tertunduk. Ia mengangguk dengan semangat yang kelewatan. Matanya pun berbinar-binar menambah keimutan gadis kelahiran Beijing ini.

"_Okay_, pulang sekolah nanti aku dan Joonmyun _gege_ akan ke sana. Kau ikut dengan kami saja," ucap Lay.

"_Okay_!"

! ! !

"Xing Xing, mana 'Joonmyun _gege_'mu itu?" Luhan bertanya dengan kesal. Ia dan Lay saat ini sudah menunggu kekasih dari gadis berambut hitam itu selama 30 menit di depan gerbang sekolah. Sedangkan Lay hanya menghela nafas pelan dan masih memasang wajah datarnya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Suho—atau Joonmyun—terlihat keluar dari gedung sekolah dan berlari ke arah mereka. "M-maaf, tadi aku harus menyerahkan laporan pada kepala sekolah dulu," kata Suho dengan nafas yang terengah-engah karena dia habis berlari dari lantai 3 ke gerbang.

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. "Dasar ketua OSIS."

Lay yang melihat kekasihnya kelelahan perlahan mendekatinya dan mengelus punggungnya pelan. Suho lalu memberikan senyum malaikatnya pada Lay hingga pipi gadis kelahiran Changsa itu memerah malu. Lagi-lagi Luhan memutar bola matanya melihat sepasang kekasih di depannya akan melakukan lovey-dovey. Sebelum itu terjadi, gadis yang sering dibilang mirip rusa itu berdeham keras.

"EHEM! _Hello_~ Masih ada Luhan di sini," ucap Luhan yang dihadiahi _death glare_ dari Suho, karena telah merusak adegan mesranya bersama sang kekasih. Sedangkan Lay yang gugup langsung mengapit lengan Suho di kanan dan Luhan di sebelah kiri. Ia langsung menyeret kekasih dan sahabatya itu menjauhi sekolah.

! ! !

Rumah Sehun tidak terlalu ramai. Hanya ada keluarga Oh, beberapa teman sekelas Sehun, Luhan, Lay, dan Suho. Suho pun datang karena ia ketua OSIS, lalu Lay sebagai kekasihnya ikut menemani dan Luhan sendiri... entahlah.

Luhan mengernyitkan dahi. '_Kenapa sepi sekali?_' Mungkin karena Sehun bukanlah anak yang mudah bergaul seperti dirinya, jadi yang datang di acara pemakamannya hanya sedikit.

Gadis pirang itu berjalan memasuki rumah sederhana itu di belakang Suho dan Lay. Ia melihat sepasang suami-istri—yang sepertinya orang tua dari Oh Sehun—menangis saat menyalakan dupa di depan sebuah foto anak lelaki bermata sipit dan berambut coklat klimis. Luhan tebak, itu pasti Oh Sehun. '_Wajahnya datar, tapi lumayan tampan..._' pikir Luhan. Ia merasakan pipinya mulai memanas saat menyadari apa yang ia pikirkan. Dalam hati Luhan menampar wajahnya sendiri karena telah berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.

Setelah mengucap rasa belasungkawa pada keluarga Oh Sehun, Luhan, Lay, dan Suho memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Emm... Lu?" panggil Lay saat mereka berada sekitar 5 meter dari rumah keluarga Oh.

"Apa?" balas Luhan cepat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan yang sedang ia lewati.

"K-kau bisa pulang sendiri?" tanya Lay tergugup. Luhan mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap Lay dan Suho bergantian. Ia berdecak kesal dan kembali melanjutkan jalannya. "Ya ya ya, terserah. Sudah sana kencan!" jawabnya dengan malas.

Lay yang tadinya was-was langsung berbinar walau masih ada raut cemas di wajahnya. "_Xie xie_, Lu~ Besok kau kutraktir _bubble tea_!" seru Lay senang lalu melambaikan tangannya pada Luhan yang sudah agak jauh dari dirinya dan Suho.

Luhan tersenyum kecil melihat sahabatnya yang sangat bersemangat itu. Ia balas melambai lalu kembali berjalan pulang meninggalkan Suho dan Lay yang pergi berlawanan arah dengannya.

Disaat ia berjalan melewati pohon yang sangat besar dan rindang, bulu kuduknya seketika berdiri. Perasannya mulai menjadi tidak enak. Ia pun mulai bergidik ngeri saat melihat pohon yang terlihat angker itu. '_Harusnya aku memaksa Lay mengantarku pulang!_'

Tiba-tiba Luhan melihat siluet seseorang yang berdiri di balik pohon besar itu. Karena pada dasarnya ia tidak begitu percaya pada hal-hal mistis, Luhan mendekati pohon mengerikan itu dengan was-was.

Sesaat Luhan merasakan jantung hampir copot ketika melihat sosok yang sama seperti foto Oh Sehun yang ia lihat di rumah keluarga Oh tadi. "KYAAA!"

Lelaki tampan dan bermata sipit itu—Oh Sehun—juga ikut kaget saat Luhan bisa melihatnya. Ia segera meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir tipis dan merahnya untuk menyuruh Luhan diam. Luhan yang melihat gerakan tubuh Sehun hanya bisa menuruti.

"Kau bisa melihatku?!" tanya Sehun kaget. Luhan mendengus mendengar pertanyaan dari lelaki tampan di depannya ini.

"Tentu saja! Kalau tidak untuk apa aku teriak?!" kesal Luhan sambil berkacak pinggang. Sehun tertawa kecil melihat sifat kekanakan dari Xi Luhan. Luhan yang melihat Sehun tertawa menurunkan tangannya. "Kau Oh Sehun, kan?"

Sehun menatap gadis berambut pirang itu sebentar dengan senyum kecil yang membuat matanya terlihat makin kecil, lalu mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban. Luhan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan shock. "B-bukankah kau sudah... meninggal?" tanya Luhan lagi.

Senyum kecil Sehun berubah jadi senyum sedih. "_Ne_, kau tidak lihat aku sudah jadi roh?" balas Sehun sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. Luhan melotot saat ia baru menyadari tubuh Sehun yang terbalut seragam sekolahnya itu tembus pandang.

Tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa pusing. Dunia seperti berputar dan tak lama semuanya menjadi gelap.

! ! !

Suara bisik-bisik kecil mengusik pendengaran Luhan. Dengan perlahan, ia membuka kedua matanya dan menatap sekitar. Bisa ia temukan 'roh' Sehun dan seorang gadis dengan mata panda sedang menatapnya.

"Ah! Hunnie! Dia sudah bangun!" Luhan mngerjapkan matanya dan menatap bingung pada gadis bermata panda yang balas menatapnya dengan pandangan... errr, antusias?

"Luhan? Kau tidak apa?" Gadis berperawakan mungil itu perlahan bangkit dari berbaringnya. Ia menolehkan kepala bersurai pirangnya itu pada satu-satunya sumber suara lelaki di sana. Lagi-lagi jantungnya berdetak karena masih tidak percaya bahwa ia bertemu dengan hantu.

Luhan mengerjapkan mata mirip rusanya cepat. Gadis panda di sampingnya yang melihat itu terkikik geli. "Kau masih tidak percaya bahwa ia roh Sehun?" tanyanya dengan nada geli. Tanpa sadar Luhan menjawabnya dengan mengangguk karena ia sibuk menatap Sehun dengan takjub. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya memasang wajah datarnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau siapa?" tanya Luhan sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke arah gadis panda itu. "Apa... kau roh juga?" tambahnya dengan hati-hati. Ia memperhatikan gadis panda itu dari atas sampai bawah. Tubuhnya tidak tembus pandang seperti Sehun. Kalau dilihat-lihat, gadis ini cukup imut dengan mata yang besar dan kantung mata yang mirip panda. Walau pada awalnya Luhan berfikir bahwa gadis ini mengerikan.

"Aku Tao," jawab gadis itu—Tao—dengan senyum lebar. "Aku sepupu jauhnya Sehun dan bukan roh seperti dia," lanjutnya lagi sambil menunjuk ke arah roh lelaki yang sedari tadi di abaikan.

Luhan tercekat. "K-kau bisa melihat Sehun?"

Senyum Tao yang semakin lebar. Ia mengangguk dengan semangat hingga rambut hitam kelam sepunggungnya menutupi wajah manisnya. "Aku memang punya kekuatan untuk melihat roh-roh gentayangan." Ia lalu menyingkirkan helaian rambut hitam dari wajahnya. Senyum masih tak terlepas dari bibir _peach_-nya. "Kau pasti Luhan, Sehun mengenalkanmu padaku tadi. Apa kau punya kekuatan seperti aku juga?" tanya Tao sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Luhan.

Gadis mungil itu sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya karena merasa Tao terlalu dekat. Sehun yang melihat itu berdecak kecil dan menegur sepupu China-nya itu.

"Kau menakutinya, Panda."

Tao dan Luhan segera menoleh pada Sehun. Tao dengan pandangan sebalnya dan Luhan dengan wajah polosnya. "Jangan panggil aku 'panda', cadel!" balas gadis panda itu—oops! Maksduku Tao—sambil melempari Sehun dengan batu yang sayangnya tidak mengenai sang target—dan malah terlempar menembus Sehun karena sang target sendiri sudah jadi roh.

Karena sebal sasarannya tidak kena, Tao kembali ke Luhan. "Kau belum menjawabku, Luhan."

Luhan segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke Tao. Ia lalu menggeleng pelan. "Aku sama sekali tidak punya kekuatan seperti itu."

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa melihatku?" tanya Sehun yang sekarang sedang melayang-layang di atas sungai. Tunggu!

"A-aku tidak tahu," jawabnya cepat. "Ini di mana?" tanya balik Luhan pada Sehun dan Tao. Seingatnya tadi ia pingsan di dekat pohon tua besar, bukan di pinggir sungai seperti ini.

Tao tersenyum. "Ini tempat tersembunyiku, Sehun, dan Kris _gege_." Ia berdiri dan menunjuk ke arah sebuah rumah besar yang tidak cukup jauh dari sana. "Itu rumahku. Tempat ini ada di halaman belakang rumahku yang tidak jauh dari tempatmu pingsan," lanjutnya. "Dan Kris _gege_ adalah tunanganku, kalau kau mau tahu," tambahnya dengan wajah yang memerah sebelum Luhan bertanya.

"O-oh," Luhan hanya bisa ber-'oh' ria. Ia lalu menatap Sehun yang masih menatap ke seberang sungai. "Umm... Oh Sehun."

Sehun menoleh dan melayang ke arah Luhan dan Tao. "Ne?"

Luhan menelan ludah gugup. "K-kenapa kau bisa gentayangan?" Gadis mungil itu sudah takut setengah mati kalau saja ia di anggap terlalu mencampuri urusannya dan malah dirasuki oleh roh Sehun atau malah Sehun akan memanggil teman-teman rohnya dan menyuruh mereka membunuh Luhan.

'_Ya Tuhan! Luhan, mana mungkin ada yang seperti itu!_' batin Luhan membenarkan pikiran konyolnya.

Senyum kecil tersemat di bibir tipis Sehun—yang mampu membuat Luhan terpesona. "Entahlah. Mungkin karena aku belum siap dengan kematianku."

"Kukira kau gentayangan karena kau belum sempat menyatakan perasaanmu pada seseorang," ucap Tao polos dengan mata besarnya yang ternyata sudah ikut duduk di samping Luhan. Sehun seketika langsung memelototinya yang membuat Luhan harus menahan tawanya karena melihat mata sipit Sehun yang melotot bahkan tak lebih besar dari matanya saat biasa saja. Sedangkan Tao malah sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Sang roh gentayangan berdesis pelan—yang membuat Luhan menyadari bahwa ada kesan aneh dalam pengucapan huruf 's'nya. "Ya! Tertawalah sepuasmu!" Sehun merenggut. "Kau juga, Luhan!" Dan tawa Luhan pun pecah.

Mereka lalu bermain dan tertawa bersama. Luhan yang awalnya agak canggung mulai terbuka pada Tao dan Sehun. Mereka juga saling bercerita tentang diri mereka. Misalnya Tao yang tidak sekolah karena sakit kanker darah—dan ini membuat Luhan sangat kaget—dan dipaksa bertunangan dengan orang yang jauh lebih tua.

"Tapi kau menyukai Kris _hyung_, Panda!" seru Sehun menimpali cerita Tao dengan tawa. Luhan juga ikut tertawa saat melihat wajah merona Tao yang sangat lucu.

"Diam kau, Oh Sehun!" Lagi-lagi Tao melemparkan batu pada Sehun yang hanya berakhir sia-sia.

"Ahahahaha! Memangnya umurmu dan Kris berapa?" tanya Luhan di sela tawanya.

Tao menggembungkan pipinya yang merona. "A-aku 16 tahun dan _gege_ 24 tahun," jawabnya. Luhan melotot. '_Wow! Itu perbedaan yang lumayan jauh!_'

Lalu mereka bercerita tentang kehidupan Sehun yang dia bilang biasa-biasa saja. Karena ia dilahirkan dengan penyakit jantung, Sehun setiap sebulan sekali harus ke rumah sakit atau bahkan ke luar negeri untuk pengobatan. Ia yang harusnya _home schooling_ bersama Tao dengan keras kepala memilih untuk tetap bersekolah di sekolah biasa, yang membuat penyakitnya sering kambuh.

"Sehun memang keras kepala! Lihatlah! Sekarang dia meninggal padahal akan melakukan operasi donor jantung minggu depan," Tao misuh-misuh(?) sendiri dengan ceritanya tentang Sehun. Gadis yang satu ini memang cerewet dan ceria walau ia jarang bertemu orang lain selain keluarganya.

Sedangkan Sehun menghela nafas kesal dikatai seperti itu. "Mumpung sudah dilahirkan, sayang sekali kalau tidak menikmati hidup ini!" ucapnya dengan tegas. Tao tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah sepupunya itu.

"Yah~ Walau kau hanya punya Kim Jongin sebagai teman," ejek Tao lagi yang menimbulkan pertengkaran kecil di antara mereka berdua.

Luhan tertohok mendengarnya. Ia lalu menerawang kehidupannya sekarang. Dimana ia mempunyai banyak teman, tetapi ia merasa seperti hanya dimanfaatkan karena kekayaan dan kecantikannya. Satu-satunya yang bisa ia percaya hanya Lay, karena gadis ber-_dimple_ itu adalah teman masa kecilnya dan juga orang yang selalu membuatnya yakin untuk tetap melanjutkan hidup.

"Andai aku bisa menggantikanmu, Hun," ucap Luhan yang berhasil membuat Tao dan Sehun menghentikan pertengkaran mereka.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tao pun menatap Luhan bingung. "Memangnya Luhan punya masalah berat, ya?" tanya Tao.

Luhan menunduk sembari memainkan rambut pirangnya. "A—B-bisa dibilang seperti itu. Entahlah. A-aku tidak tahu masalah ini berat atau tidak," jawabnya sambil tetap menundukkan kepala, enggan untuk menatap Sehun dan Tao.

Tao mendekati Luhan dan mengelus bahunya lembut. "Kau boleh cerita kalau kau mau."

Gadis pirang itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Tao. Senyum kecil terpatri di wajah manisnya. "T-terima kasih, Tao." Jeda sebentar. "A-aku... aku memiliki banyak teman di sekolah. T-tapi entah mengapa, aku merasa mereka seperti memanfaatkanku. Mereka... aku me-mencoba untuk mengabaikan itu dan memperlakukan mereka seperti biasa, t-tapi entah mengapa aku tidak bisa," Luhan berhenti. Ia terisak pelan dan mengusap air matanya. Gadis rusa itu memang sangat cengeng. Tao yang di sebelahnya mengusap punggung Luhan menenangkan.

"Setiap mereka melakukanku seperti mesin uang, aku selalu berfikir untuk bunuh diri," lanjutnya membuat Sehun memelototkan mata kecilnya. "A-andai tidak ada Lay, mungkin saja aku sudah tidak ada," akhir Luhan dengan senyum kecil saat mengingat teman supelnya itu.

Tao hanya bisa terdiam. Ia masih mengelus punggung Luhan yang sudah berhenti menangis. Sedangkan Luhan memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat kepala dan menatap Sehun yang masih memelototinya—walau terlihat sangat lucu, tapi bagi Luhan itu sangat seram mengingat Sehun sudah bukan manusia.

Sehun melayang mendekati Luhan. Kepalanya menunduk, aura gelap terasa di sekitarnya. Tao yang merasakan itu mulai merinding dan menjauh dari Luhan, '_Cari aman, deh_.'

"Luhan," panggil Sehun lambat-lambat. Luhan yang dipanggil dan ditatap seperti itu menelan ludahnya gugup dengan wajah pucat. Keringat dingin sudah mengalir dari pelipisnya. Bulu kuduknya mulai merinding karena Sehun yang jaraknya kurang dari 1 meter itu semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

Disaat Sehun sudah di dekat Luhan, ia menggantung tangannya di atas pundak gadis pirang itu yang bergetar hebat—karena ia tidak bisa menyentuh Luhan. "Tubuhmu ini... Kurasuki saja, ya~" Tiba-tiba Sehun mengangkat wajahnya yang menyeramkan dengan mata yang putih semua.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

BRUK

Luhan jatuh tertidur di atas rerumputan dan Tao jatuh terduduk karena kaget mendengar suara teriakan Luhan.

Sedangkan Sehun mulai menjauh dan tersenyum kecil. "Maaf, aku bercanda," ucapnya yang dihadiahi _death glare_ dari Tao. "Tapi sejujurnya, perkataanmu tadi membuatku marah dan sakit hati," lanjut Sehun dengan senyum sedihnya. Ia berbalik dan mengabaikan Luhan yang memasang wajah shock-nya.

Luhan segera bangkit dari jatuhnya. "M-maafkan aku," ucapnya sambil membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat. Sehun masih tidak menoleh.

"Kalau kau merasa bersalah..." ucap Sehun membuat Luhan segera mengangkat tubuhnya dan menatap Sehun yang membelakanginya. "Kau harus menemaniku, sampai aku bisa sampai ke alam baka!"

"_M-MWO_?!" teriak Luhan dan Tao kaget. "Apa maksudmu, Oh Sehun?!" bentak Tao marah.

Sehun berbalik. "Kenapa? Kalau ia tidak mau, ya sudah, biarkan saja ia bunuh diri," ucap Sehun cuek dengan wajah datarnya.

Luhan menunduk. Memikirkan semua ucapan pemuda roh di depannya ini. Tak lama ia mengangkat wajah dan menatap Sehun yakin. "Baiklah," ucapnya dengan tegas. Tao melotot padanya. "Lu-luhan, kau tidak bercanda, kan...?"

"Tidak, Tao. Aku serius," jawab gadis bermata karamel itu.

Tao menepuk dahinya frustasi. "Baiklah kalau itu mau kalian."

Tak lama terdengar suara orang berlari dari kejauhan. Sehun, Luhan, dan Tao menatap ke arah datang suara dan menemukan seseorang dengan rambut oranye dan tinggi yang melebihi orang normal berlari ke arah mereka.

"Taozi! Ada apa?! Aku mendengar suara orang berteriak tadi! Apa kau terluka?!" Serbu manusia raksasa—menurut Luhan—pada Tao sambil mengguncang kedua bahu gadis panda itu.

Tao yang terlihat pusing karena terus diguncang perlahan menggerakkan tangannya pada wajah lelaki tampan bak dewa itu—oke, Luhan mengakui ini dari lubuk hati terdalam—lalu mengusapnya pelan, menyuruh sang _giant_ berhenti mengguncangnya. "_G-gege_~ Pusing tahu~!"

"Ah? Maafkan _gege_," Pemuda tampan yang dipanggil '_gege_' oleh Tao tadi melepaskan tangannya pada bahu gadis bersurai hitam itu. "Mengapa kau tadi berteriak?" tanya si _Gege_ dengan lembut seraya mengelus surai hitam Tao—membuat Luhan _cengo_' melihat kemesrean mereka.

Tao menggembungkan pipinya lucu. Bisa terlihat semburat merah tipis menghiasi pipi putihnya itu. "Bukan Tao yang berteriak, tapi Luhan!" kesalnya pada si _Gege_ karena dituduh dan menunjuk Luhan. Si _Gege _lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan.

Luhan yang sadar dilirik langsung membungkukkan badannya. "_A-annyeong haseyo_. _Jeoneun _Luhan _imnida_," ucapnya memperkenalkan diri. Si _Gege _langsung balas membungkuk dan memperkenalkan dirinya pada Luhan.

"Kris _imnida_," ucapnya singkat, padat, jelas, dan membuat Luhan kesal. '_Apa-apaan orang itu! E-eh, tunggu, siapa tadi dia bilang? Bukankah itu nama..._'

"D-dia, tunanganku, Luhan," timpal Tao seolah mengetahui apa isi pikiran si gadis mungil itu. Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk dan menatap sepasang tunangan di depannya dengan mata membulat besar. O_O

Kris—yang ternyata adalah si _Gege_—berdeham pelan. Ia lalu menatap Luhan dengan pandangan datarnya—membuat Luhan berfikir, apakah ia memang ditakdirkan bertemu dengan orang-orang berwajah datar? Petama Lay, lalu Sehun dan Kris. Yaaa, kalau Sehun masuk dalam hitungan 'orang', _sih_.

"Kenapa kau berteriak, Luhan-_ssi_?" tanya Kris sopan dengan nada ramahnya, membuat Luhan kembali mengingat kejadian Sehun yang ingin merasukinya, dan mengingat wajah mengerikan si 'Roh Gentayangan' itu.

Luhan bergidik ngeri dalam hati. "Aa? Ngg... A-aku..." ucap Luhan gugup. Hei, apakah ia harus bilang pada tunangan si panda itu bahwa Oh Sehun yang sudah meninggal ternyata masih gentayangan mengancam akan merasukinya? Hell! Jangan gila!

"Tadi dia melihat hantu, _ge_," ucap Tao cepat ketika melihat teman barunya itu kebingungan. Ia lalu melirik Sehun yang melotot kesal padanya. Uh, Sehunna, kenapa kau kesal? Kau memang hantu, 'kan?

Luhan mengangguk dengan kikuk. "_N-ne_! Tadi aku melihat hantu yang sangat mengerikan, makanya berteriak," kata Luhan yang diangguki Kris dan dihadiahi pelototan dari si roh gentayangan.

"Setidaknya panggil aku roh! Itu terdengar lebih keren dari hantu!" seru Sehun kesal yang hanya bisa di dengar oleh Luhan dan Tao. Kris? Dia mengusap tengkuknya pelan karena merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Si _Gege_—bisakah kita ganti panggilan ini? Itu terdengar konyol—menarik lengan Tao membuat sang gadis menoleh bingung ke arahnya. "Ayo pulang, ini sudah sore," ucapnya dengan tatapan lembut pada si panda. Tao mem_pout_kan bibirnya tidak terima. "Tapi Tao masih ingin main dengan Luhan, _gege_~" rengek Tao dengan manja. Kris menghela nafas pelan lalu menepuk kepala Tao lembut.

"Baiklah. Tapi jangan lama-lama. Ini sudah sore," ucapnya. Entah mengapa Kris dan Tao saling diam dan menatap satu sama lain. Luhan? Ia masih menjadi penonton yang baik dengan wajah yang melongo.

Tak lama Tao mengeluarkan suara. "Lalu kenapa _gege _masih di sini?" tanya Tao membuat Kris mengerutkan dahinya. "_Gege_ ingin menunggu Tao," jawabnya masih dengan dahi berkerut—bingung dengan sifat ajaib tunangannya itu.

Tao berdecak kesal. "_Gege_ duluan saja. Tao nanti ke rumah bersama Luhan," ucapnya dengan nada manja khas miliknya.

Lagi-lagi Kris menghela nafas menghadapi sifat gadis pandanya ini. "_Okay_, tapi janji, jangan main terlalu lama," ucapnya yang mendapatkan balasan senyum manis dari sang tunangan.

"_Xie xie_, _gege_!" seru Tao senang. Ia lalu melambai pada Kris yang melangkah menjauhi tempat mereka saat itu.

"Dasar tukang umbar kemesraan," guman sebuah suara cukup keras hingga bisa di dengar oleh Tao dan Luhan. Kedua gadis itu lalu mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada sang roh gentayangan.

"_Mwoya_? Kau mau mati, Oh Sehun?" ancam Tao geram. Ia men-_death glare_ Sehun dengan mata pandanya yang terlihat lucu.

Sehun tertawa kecil mendengar ancaman sepupunya itu. "Kau lupa? Aku sudah mati, panda," balasnya enteng membuat Tao semakin geram. Tapi dengan segenap kekuatan, gadis cantik itu menahan amarahnya dan keinginan untuk mencabik-cabik tubuh sepupunya. Oh, Tao lupa, sekarang Sehun tidak punya tubuh.

Gadis bermata mirip panda itu lalu berbalik dan menatap Luhan. "Nah, Luhan, kau mau pulang sekarang atau tidak?" tanya Tao sambil mendekati teman barunya itu.

Luhan segera saja mengangguk pelan. "_Ne_, ini sudah sore sekali. Mama bisa memarahiku kalau aku pulang telat," jawabnya. Ia lalu menatap Sehun yang ternyata juga menatapnya. "Sehun, kau masih di sini sampai besok?" tanyanya pada roh gentayangan yang sedang melayang di udara.

Pemuda dengan rambut klimis itu mengangguk pelan dengan ekspresi datar. Luhan lalu tersenyum lebar. "Kalau begitu besok aku akan kemari lagi," ucapnya lalu berbalik menatap Tao. "Ayo pulang, Tao."

Tao mengangguk pelan lalu menatap Sehun dengan mata yang menggerling nakal. "Jangan takut sendirian di tempat ini, ya, Thehun~" godanya membuat perempatan muncul di dahi putih pemuda tampan itu.

"_Ne_. Nanti aku akan menyelinap ke rumahmu dan merasuki tubuh Kris _hyung_ saat kalian sedang bercinta," balasnya menggoda Tao dan sepertinya berhasil. Lihatlah! Wajah gadis China itu memerah hingga ke telinga. Luhan hanya bisa melotot kaget mendengar ucapan Sehun. '_Tao dan Kris su-sudah pernah..._'

"_YA_! AKU DAN KRIS _GEGE_ TIDAK PERNAH MELAKUKAN ITU!" teriaknya kesal sambil menutupi wajah merahnya.

Sehun terkekeh pelan—yang membuat Luhan terpesona melihatnya—karena berhasil menggoda sepupunya. "Memang tidak pernah. Tapi kalau _make_ _out_ pernah," lanjutnya lagi membuat wajah Tao makin memerah.

"OH SEHUN MENYEBALKAN!" teriak Tao lagi.

Luhan menepuk dahinya keras. Kalau begini terus ia tak akan bisa pulang. Dengan cepat ia menarik lengan Tao dan membawanya pergi dari tempat itu. "Sampai jumpa, Oh Sehun," ucapnya sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya yang tak memegangi Tao.

Sehun tersenyum tipis melihat mereka berdua. Ia lalu melambaikan tangannya pada Luhan. "Sampai jumpa... Luhan."

! ! !

Setelah cukup jauh dari tempat rahasia itu, Luhan menghentikan langkahnya. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah Tao dan nyengir gaje. "Aku tidak tahu arah, Tao," ucapnya polos. Tao yang tadi asyik merona menatap Luhan dengan wajah -_- dan menarik lengan gadis pirang itu menuju rumahnya yang tak begitu jauh.

"Hei, Tao," panggil Luhan yang dibalas gumaman dari si gadis berambut sehitam arang itu. "Kau sungguhan pernah _make out _dengan Kris?" tanyanya hati-hati sambil memperhatikan ekspresi Tao.

Wajah Tao kembali memerah. Ia terus menatap ke depan dan mengangguk pelan. Sedangkan Luhan membelalak kaget. '_Ya ampun, padahal Tao lebih muda dariku_'

"Luhan sendiri, apa pernah melakukannya?" tanya Tao balik. Ia lalu menatap Luhan sambil tetap melanjutkan jalannya.

"E-eh?" Luhan gugup seketika. Ia menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal dengan telunjuk. '_Hyaa! Masa' aku harus bilang kalau aku belum pernah pacaran?_' batinnya panik.

Tao tersenyum kecil. "Bodoh sekali aku. Tentu saja belum pernah," ucapnya. Luhan tersenyum canggung.

Tak lama mereka sampai di depan sebuah rumah yang cukup besar. "Nah, ini rumahku. Karena Sehun menemukanmu di sebelah barat, jadi kau tinggal belok kanan untuk pulang dan melewati tempat kau bertemu dengannya," jelas Tao panjang lebar. Luhan mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Terima kasih, Tao," ucap Luhan tulus. Tao tersenyum kecil dan membalas, "Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih. Andai kau tak bisa melihat Sehun, mungkin kita tak akan pernah berteman."

Luhan tertawa kecil. "Kau benar," ucapnya. "Aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa, Tao!" serunya sambil berjalan menuju ke arah barat.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Luhan terus tersenyum senang. Ia bahagia bisa bertemu Tao dan Sehun. Walaupun Sehun sudah bukan manusia, tapi setidaknya pemuda sangat baik dan perhatian meskipun sifatnya cuek. Sepertinya hari-hari Luhan setelah ini akan lebih berwarna.

**To Be Continued**

**a/n**: Annyeonghaseyo! (_ _) Taem taem kembali kawaaannh~ /plak/

Hihihi, Taem bawa HunHan lagi, nih. Ini adalah fanfiction yang seharusnya jadi request fanfic buat **Tia** eonnie. Tapi berhubung waktu itu lepi saya rusak, saya bikin yang baru, yaitu 'Secret Admirer?' *nyengir*

Gimana, nih, bagus gak? Lagi-lagi saya terinspirasi dari komik karena kurang ide. -' Ada yang sudah pernah baca komiknya? Bagus banget, loh, saya nangis terus pas baca walau udah dibaca berkali-kali XD Banyak TaoRis moment, ya, di sini? Maklum, saya lagi dimabuk cinta sama couple itu :3 HunHan moment nyesekinnya chapter depan yaaa :b

Maaf kalo fanfiction ini kepanjangan. Maaf juga buat segala kesalahan yang saya perbuat di fanfiction ini dan fanfictions sebelumnya. Terima kasih buat yang sempat membaca dan mereview fanfic saya walau sejelek apapun karyanya, kalian tetep mau baca. Saya terharu :')

Huft, setelah ini, saya bakal bikin fanfiction request dari **Pepo** at twitter.

Review, please? No plagiat, please. I don't mind about silent readers, because without them this fanfiction is just a junk fic. Thank you ^^


End file.
